


Don't Give Up

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, infirmary, little angsty, luffy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Ace feels guilty about loving a fellow crew mate and beats himself up for it.Marco is losing his concentration over thoughts of romance.When will they finally notice?





	Don't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here is more Marco x Ace! Hope you enjoy!

____________

  
  


Ace closed himself off for almost his whole life. Being the son of a demon, being ashamed of his own birth, the loss of his brother. All he had left was Luffy. He didn’t need anything or anyone else. Yet he met Whitebeard, and Marco, and the world suddenly grew. The world wasn’t so dark anymore, there were a few lights showing him a way out of the dark abyss he was born into. He was afraid. Afraid to get close, to get attached, to get rejected, to lose someone again. The hole in his heart was big but it could heal, Whitebeard had shown him that when he called him son. People loved him, they called him family. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be alive.

 

Falling in love was the most terrifying thing Ace had ever done. Being so attached, being so vulnerable, letting someone in. He was terrified. His heart ached for months as he hid his feelings. His nights were filled with dreams filled with romance, as well as nightmares of losing his love. His mental health had declined so much with the lack of sleep and the rollercoaster of emotions.  _ Be content, you get to be so close to him already. He will never see you that way. To him, I am just a brat.  _ **_Give up_ ** _.. _

 

Ace’s frustration grew with every passing day. Every time he saw a rare smile, or recieved a passing touch. This was normal for family, for crew mates but to Ace it sent his heart into a throbbing mess. He hated how his eyes would follow the other, lingering a little too long. He hated noticing the other glancing his way and feel his hopes rise, only to remind himself it was impossible. Every time his heart raced, he felt guilty for enjoying it. 

 

Ace had started snapping at Thatch and Izou and crew members in his division out of agitation. He didn’t want to be plagued by these feelings, he wanted to throw them away and be rid of them forever. His love would forever be one sided. No one could love the son of a demon, a cursed child, a **monster.**

 

One particularly bad day, Ace was so frustrated, so tired, his head throbbing. _ This headache is literal hell. _ Ace thought before he noticed someone had come up behind him. He swung his fists without thinking, his pain and frustration taking action. He slapped away a hand reaching for him, and then he panicked.

 

Everyone already knew Ace was on edge lately but since he wouldn’t talk about it, they had left it alone. But one person refused to leave it be. That person was currently staring Ace in the face, shock and offense written all over his features.

 

All of Ace’s rage faded when he looked upon Marco. He stood there in silence trying to find something to say. “I..I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to..” Ace was panicking, all of his balled up emotions battling to pour out of him. 

 

Ace was in love with Marco.  _ The  _ Marco.  _ First division commander, right hand of Whitebeard _ Marco. Yeah that one. He has loved him for a long time, its plagued his thoughts, his heart, his dreams. Marco is the reason Ace was so agitated, and he just swung at his.  _ Good fucking job you idiot. _

 

Ace felt his face grow warm, and his eyes prick with tears as he took a step back from the hurt Marco. Marco’s face suddenly changed to one of concern, realising Ace’s distress. Ace went to speak once more to find no sound leave his mouth. _ My head is pounding! I really need more sleep. _ Marco’s alarmed face was the last thing he saw before his body heavily collapsed onto the deck of the Moby Dick.

___________

 

(Marco POV)

Marco was losing his concentration more and more these days. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his sore eyes, sighing. Sitting back in his chair, he looked out the window of his office. Marco had lived a long full life, he had seen the world and the people in it. He has sailed the seas for more than 20 years. He witnessed the rise and the fall of a King, he had fought hundreds of battles, watched comrades fall. His life was a full one. Yet, in his long life on the unforgiving seas, he had never felt like this. 

 

Anxiety trickled into the back of his mind, picking at his thoughts and concentration. He could feel a mild headache forming and he sighed once more. He stared out at the rocking waves of the mighty Grand Line hoping to clear his mind.  _ You can’t fall for him. He just accepted this family, he finally has a home. You can’t ruin that. Be content with him being a member of the Whitebeard pirates... _ **_Give up_ ** _. _

 

The first division had noticed Marco’s constant spacing out and had started to silently worry for him. A few of the crew members brought it up to a couple commanders, though they avoided Ace like a plague, having noticed his recent agitation. 

 

Marco decided to take a break in an attempt to collect his thoughts again. He stood to walk toward the mess hall when he was met with a familiar face standing in the doorway of his office.

 

“Izou. What’s up, yoi?” Marco questioned.

“You aren’t focused commander.” Izou’s voice was both playful, and serious at the same time. Izou pushed into the office and closed the door. “Talk.”

 

Marco had been worried about this. He sighed and sat down heavily in his chair, looking at Izou with an unamused look. Izou took this as a sign to hit across from him. 

“Marco, the crew is worried. You’ve been caught trying to read the same page of a book for hours, sighing at your desk, and spacing out. This is very unlike you.” Izou spoke gently, his voice laced with concern. “You can talk to me Marco.” Izou’s eyes pleaded.

 

Marco sighed again, that happened a lot these days apparently. He looked down at his desk as he spoke, “ I think I am in love” Marco tried to ignore the obnoxiously loud laugh that left his brother, reminding him of the headache attacking the back of his mind.

 

“W-wait are you serious?” Izou questioned in between fits of laughter. Izou looked at Marco only to find that his face was serious, and confused and maybe even blushing? “You’re serious...WHAT?!” Izou stood from his chair, a playful smile on his lips. “Oh my god you have to spill! Who is the lucky guy?” Izou couldn’t hold in his excitement for his brother. 

 

Marco turned to Izou, a bit confused. “Wait how did you know it was a guy?” Izou gasped with fake offense.

 

“You underestimate me brother! My intuition is never wrong.” Izou smirked, “Weeell? Who is it?”

Right as Marco opened his mouth to speak, a knock came to the door of his office. Marco almost released a sigh of relief as he shouted to the door, “Come in.” His heart jumped at the sight of the man at the door. Izou hadn’t missed the look on Marco’s face, smirking and turning to the door only to be just as surprised when the dots connected. Izou’s smirk only drew.

 

“Why hello Ace! What can we do for you?” Izou said smoothly, giving Marco a knowing look.  _ I am going to kick him later.  _ Marco thought as he tried to look normal. Ace only looked at Izou, not once looking at Marco as he spoke.

 

“Commanders meeting is about to start. Heard that two commanders were slacking and came to get them.” Ace responded calmly. Marco noticed that he looked pale and tired or some reason and felt some anxiety creep back in.  _ Of course you would be worried for a fellow crew mate.  _ He played it off in his own mind. 

 

The three commanders went off to the meeting, all three distracted by other thoughts. They look ridiculous next to each other. Ace, tired and angry, Izou giddy and happy, Marco dejected and upset. Though everyone noticed, no one brought it up and focused on the meeting. 

 

Marco continued to stress over the condition of Ace throughout the meeting, so when it ended Marco turned to Ace only to find he had already left. He huffed and started searching for the fiery commander. When he finally found him he approached, intending to lay a hand on the younger’s shoulder. What happened next hurt him more than it should have.

 

_ Ace? Ace slapped my hand away...he swung his fists at me.. Did Ace hate him?  _ Marco couldn’t help the hurt look on his face and he felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. But all thoughts stopped when he saw Ace’s eyes blur with tears.  _ Oh god what is happening?  _  All he felt was concern and confusion as he watched Ace almost crumble emotionally. He saw Ace open his mouth to speak only for no sound to follow. Alarms went off in Marco’s head as he watched Ace’s body go limp and collapse right in front of him. He lunged forward, panic rushing through him as he looked down at Ace’s pale face.  _ Oh god Ace hold on, fuck!  _ He picked up the young commander and rushed to the infirmary, hearing whispers among the other crew members.  _ Ace you better be okay, you damn brat. You can’t makes me feel like this! I am too old for this shit.  _ He placed Ace down on one of the beds in the infirmary.

 

“Ace! Oi Ace!” marco called over and over to the the limp man on the bed. Nurses rushed over and started to work as a doctor approached marco.

 

“We got this Marco, please step back.” The doctor sent a sympathetic look his way before turning to Ace.

 

_ How many hours has it been? He still isn’t awake.. At least the doctors said he is fine.. _ Marco couldn’t help worrying at the bedside of the young commander. Why shouldn’t he be worried over the man he loved-... _ Love.. oh god Ace, I love you dammit you better wake up! _ Marco decided looking at Ace’s sleeping face wasn’t helping so he leaned his back against the end of the bed, his back to Ace.

_____________

 

When Ace awoke, he was in the infirmary staring at a white ceiling. His headache had faded and he felt rested for once. He attempted to sit up but halted half way when he spotted a particular blonde at the end of his bed.

 

“Marco..” Ace spoke accidentally. Marco turned to him and came to his side.

 

“Ace! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you know what happened?” Marco bombarded him with questions as Ace just stared.  _ Marco was worried about me? Ah its because he thinks I’m just some brat..figures..but his eyes are so beautifu- _

  
“Ace?” _ Shit was I staring? _ Ace looked away from the older man.

 

“Sorry.. I wasn’t getting enough sleep. I had a headache...Did I collapse?” Ace spoke as he surveyed the infirmary to find they they were alone. The idea of being alone with Marco made Ace’s heart rate increase.  _ Stop it dumb heart, dumb feelings! _

 

“Ace..” Marco spoke softly, sitting on the bed Ace was currently in, “you haven’t been yourself lately, yoi.” Marco looked genuinely concerned. This just made Ace feel guilty about his own feelings.  _ He is just worried about his brother.. That’s all this is..  _ **_Give up_ ** _..He will never see you like that.. _

 

“I am fine, just a little tired that's all-” Ace tried to invade but stopped as Marco’s eyes went wide.  _ Why is he staring so hard at my face? _ Ace thought as Marco reached up and wiped the tears from his face.  _ I’m crying? Oh good job Ace. Fucking smooth. _ Ace tried to look away, he didn’t want Marco to see him like this but it was no use. 

 

Marco pulled Ace into a tight embrace, attempting to comfort the young man, but this only caused more tears. Ace had begun to sob and shake, desperately clinging to the blonde like a lifeline. Marco continued to hold him until he had calmed down. He pulled away to look at Ace’s face, to see if there was anymore distress. Ace just looked at Marco though red puffy eyes as he wiped the wet tears from his face. 

“Ace, you know you can tell me anything.. Talk to me.. What has made you like this” Marco’s sincerity clear in his voice. The younger commander only tensed up at the questions, guilt filling him to the brim. “Ace..Please” The older mans blue eyes pleaded into the silver eyes string back. Ace gave in, too tired to keep up the facade. He buried his face in his hands, drawing his knees close to his chest.

 

“I don’t want these feelings anymore! I don’t want to be tormented by them anymore! I hate the dreams, the good ones or the nightmares!” His voice shook with frustration, quiet sobs escaping him. “I don’t want to be in love anymore.. My heart hurts..” Ace admitted quietly, body shaking.

 

“Love?... You’re in love?..” Marco sounded shocked from where he sat on the medical bed. He seemed to collect himself and say “Wait why don’t you want your love? Why are you being so negative? Did they say they don’t want to be with you?” Marco’s voice was laced with various emotions. Concern, confusion, and a bit of rage at anyone who would dare hurt his little flame.

 

“They don’t know..” Ace whispered from behind his hands. “They won’t see me that way.. I am just the brat of a monster… I am just a monste-” Ace’s sentence was interrupted when his hands were yanked from his face to reveal a very angry Marco, blue flames gracing his shoulders. 

 

“ **_Don’t you dare call yourself that._ ** _ ” His voice commanded, eyes like fire on Ace. Ace’s mind went blank and hardly noticed when his mouth opened to speak. _

 

_ “ _ I love you”.... **_WHAT?!_ ** _ What did I just say?!  _ Ace felt Marco release one of his hands and he slapped it against his mouth, too late to stop the catastrophe that was awaiting him. His face heated up up to his ears, his heart threatening to jump out of his throat, his breathe stopped in his lungs as he stared at Marco.

 

Marco’s flames went out, face wide with shock. He drops Ace’s hand and stares at the younger man as he turned both pale and red simultaneously.  _ Ace was in love? In love with me? Ace loves me?  _ Marco hadn’t noticed when he started smiling, or when he heart started racing but he loved this feeling.

 

“Ace, you dumb brat!” Was all Marco said before he grabbed the back of Ace’s neck, pulling him hard into a kiss, hot and passionate. Ace was so shocked he tensed up and let Marco lead. When Marco pulled back Ace was somehow redder than before, making Marco chuckle. He placed his forehead on Ace’s and smiled sweetly at the fiery youth.

 

“I love you too, Idiot” Ace’s eyes blew open wide and he looked up at Maro, searching his face for any sign of a lie. Finding nothing, Ace’s eyes blurred with tears again and practically tackle hugged Marco to the bed, burying his face in his chest. Marco just chuckled and held Ace, feeling like the happiest man on the whole Grand Line. They sat in giggy quiet silence, just enjoying the heat of the other. 

 

Marco was the first to speak,”So you dream about me, yoi?”  _ Ah, Ace is blushing again. So cute. _

 

“S-shut up birdbrain” Ace stuttered.

 

__________

 

“So you confessed?” Izou smirked as Marco practically dropped his book.

 

“W-what are you talking about, yoi?” Marco tried to act natural, avoiding his brothers gaze.

 

“You look a lot better. Ace is back to his normal self.” sending Marco a knowing look. “You dare underestimate me again?”

 

Marco sighed and said nothing, but Izou did not miss the blush gracing the older commander.

 

“I’m glad you found love Marco. I’m happy for you.” Izou smiled fondly at his brother, Marco returning the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> God these two are so cute I cant even.  
> Hope you enjoyed this fic, there are a few more on my page!  
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
